Monsoonia
Monsoonia is a fully independent island nation located near the equator, south of the continent of Mayo, north of Ishiwarp and west of Pissaro and Galantia. Ethnically, Monsoonia is comprised of Romantic peoples of predominantly Italian origin, as well as the natives that inhabited the islands before colonisation that are ethnically similar to the Slavic peoples that live in nearby Mayonasia. Much of the culture and architecture draws from its Romantic roots, and is heavily based on art, science, philosophy and trade. The most common languages spoken are Italian, French, and Post-Latine (a subtype of Latin that draws heavily from modern Italian), though many different languages are also prevalent. The royal palace is located in the city of Ellin, which was the previous seat of power for the first United Kingdom of Monsoonia, nominally making it the capital city. Houses While the country has recently reestablished itself as a monarchy, several factions within Monsoonia, known as houses, still vie for power. Houses are generally defined as an alliance between several close families. Small houses typically only have two or three families within them, while the largest can contain up to three dozen families. Typically, the most well respected and wealthy members assume the role of patriarch/matriarch and are the driving force behind most of a house's decision. The most powerful and influential houses are listed below. House Ellin House Ellin was originally comprised of the royal family of the first United Kingdom of Monsoonia and their closest allies, and has since grown to be what is generally considered the most powerful house in Monsoonia. Ellinians take great pride in their noble lineage and are generally very elitist. The house maintained a respectable military before Queen Cordellia centralised all of the house's militaries, but its main strength was its networks of spies and agents. House Ellin is famous for its underhanded dealings. Its patriarch usually knows all but the most closely guarded secrets and is not hesitant to use them to their advantage. House Oros House Oros was borne of some of the most influential and wealthy traders and merchants in Monsoonia. The house maintains strong capitalist values even to this day. Some Orosians pride themselves on fine artistic taste and are known patrons of music, art and film making within the country. House Lieva House Lieva was formed by the former royal family of the Kingdom of Lieva, right before the Ellinians conquered their land. The family escaped and regrouped with its closest allies, effectively establishing House Lieva as a viable faction even as the Ellinians hunted them. The house has strong martial traditions and maintained the largest military of the houses before centralization. The house also conducts a fair amount of trade. House Erys Borne of the conquered Recta Erys and Recta Piello people that lived in the northwestern islands of Monsoonia, the families of House Erys seek only to uncover all of the universe's secrets. They are largely reclusive, but despite this, they remain a relevant shaper of Monsoonian politics through collaborations with other houses in scientific endeavors. House Vennic House Vennic was originally formed from the union of several Native Monsoonian families. They have a charitable behavior that is deeply rooted in their old, now-forgotten traditions when the founding families lived in the northern forests. They regularily provide support to the houseless that can't support themselves and can generally be seen helping less developed countries in global politics. They are also patrons of art in Monsoonia, and their many works throughout the years show a selfless love of human life. House Ferriaio House Ferriaio is one of the few houses that didn't form from the wealthy or privileged. Even House Vennic had some degree of wealth and social standing when it first formed, but House Ferriaio was originally an alliance between six different peasant families, four of which with a military background stemming from the King's Army. They have since grown in social standing and are advocates of the idea that an individual's worth is based on their skills and accomplishments, not their money, titles or heritage. Ferriaians mainly focus on to areas: Military and scientific advancement. In their eyes, the only life worth living is one that will be mentioned in histories and textbooks for ages to come. House Condurre House Condurre fills a peculiar role in Monsoonia. They have a keen interest in keeping public infastructure maintained and have spy connections everywhere in the world, and many Condurrans are skilled bureaucrats. No one can quite remember how the house formed or what its original purpose was, leading to historians speculating that they were originally a lowborn house like House Ferriaio.Category:Country